1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a trailer for attachment to a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycles are experiencing a renaissance with more and more people riding bicycles not just for exercise purposes, but as a mode of transportation. Many towns are ‘bike-friendly’ by developing and maintaining bicycle paths as well as portions of roadways. It is not uncommon to encounter a person riding a bicycle on a busy road.
Many of these bicycle riders wear backpacks to transport small items, such as books, to and from locations. However, transporting larger items that don't traditionally fit into a backpack can be quite cumbersome. In the past, some cyclists have installed a basket on the front of the bicycle. Unfortunately, the basket has limited storage space and, perhaps more importantly, is typically fixed to the bicycle in such a manner that the basket is not easily decoupled from the bicycle. Due to the difficulty in removing the basket, and what some cyclists consider to be an unsightly appearance, many cyclists do not use a basket.
Thus, there is a need to be able to transport large items using a trailer when using a bicycle, without negatively impacting the appearance of the bicycle.
Current bicycle trailers may be grouped into one and two wheel designs. One wheel trailers perform better during riding because the wheel cambers while cornering and tracks directly behind the bicycle's rear wheel. However, whenever the trailer is decoupled from the bicycle for parking or storage, the one wheel trailer may not remain upright without constant support from the user. As can be easily imagined, removing items from the trailer can be daunting. A two wheel trailer provides stability so that the trailer remains upright while the trailer is unloaded. Unfortunately, a two wheel trailer does not camber and is thus cumbersome for the bicycle rider.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a trailer that both cambers and remains upright when decoupled from a bicycle.